Beast Boy
Assist Trophies Roles (Elite) When summoned, Beast Boy transform into one of 5 different animals at random: Monkey As a monkey, he run around the stage at great speed, and will attack by grabbing opponents and latching onto their head, preventing them from attacking as well as dealing 3% damage per second to them. The monkey stays out for 15 seconds before it disappears. Eagle As a Eagle, he flies around the stage quickly, constantly dive-bombing opponents with medium knockback. It only stays out for 10 seconds before it disappears. Giant Turtle As the Giant Turtle, he walks along the stage VERY slowly. If it lumbers up to an opponent, it will jump forward slowly, dealing a lot damage and medium-high knockback if it hits. It will occasionally go into its shell for about 5 seconds, and pop out quickly to bite at foes who approach him. His bite deal medium-low knockback. The turtle stays on the stage for 15 seconds. T. Rex As a T. Rex, he's very large, as he charges towards the nearest opponent as it puts its head down. Anyone he hits takes 25% damage and high knockback. The T. Rex keeps charging until it hits a wall or falls of the edge of the stage. Beast Form In a rare moment, Beast Boy transforms into his rapid beast form. He’s very large, as he runs around with great speed and jumping ability. He has 2 attacks that it can use, the first of which being a simple slash attack and the second attack involves the beast grabbing an opponent and knocking them down with 2 slash attacks, and then picking them up and throwing them forward for medium knockback. This move does a total of major damage. The beast stays out for 10 seconds. Special Attacks (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) Neutral B - Sasquatch Side B - Lion Up B - Pteranodon Down B - Crorodile Final Smash - Tyrannosaurus Rex KOSFX KOSFX1: *screams* KOSFX2: "Wa-haa!" Star KOSFX: Beeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssst! Screen KOSFX: *coughs* Taunts Up: Alright! Sd: This is my beast form! Dn: *laughs* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Top Gear Rally - Jungle Ending Music Animal I have Become by Three Day Grace Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Teen Titans Category:Assist Trophies Category:DC Comics Category:Heroes Category:Sorta Human Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Assist Trophies (Elite Warriors) Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Empty Slot Winners (Lawl with Garterbelt) Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4's Text & Read Movesets Category:Starter Character (LwG4) Category:Cartoon Network Summer 2005 Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate